Words
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for two perfect years now. Everything is in perfect harmony for the two couples...till Ally catches Austin and Kira kissing. All Ally wants now is for Austin to disappear from her life for good...(I don't own the song "Words" by Laura Marano)


"Austin", I gasped in horror as I walked over to him and slapped his face.

Me and Austin Monica Moon have been dating for 2 years now. We stayed together as Team Austin, and things couldn't have been better, until now...

Kira Starr gave me a nasty smirk as she and Austin pulled away from their kiss. Remember Kira? Austin's EX-girlfriend? Yeah, out of all the people Austin could have cheated on me with, it HAD to be her.

I wouldn't even have minded THAT much if he cheated on me with Cassidy! Cassidy was nice and down to earth, but Kira...once you got to know her, she was NOT the sweet angel people thought she was. Yet she had power. Her father owned Starr Records, which Austin was signed to. I couldn't be happier for him, until SHE showed up.

Two years ago, Austin asked HER to be his girlfriend. She refused him at first. A couple of days later, me and Austin are sang for the first time together at a book jungle party for my mom. That's when we started to really connect. In fact, after our amazing performance, we kissed for the first time.

Of course, Kira Starr had to come and ruin the moment by saying "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Austin Moon". Technically, they never really officially split, so I stayed cool with it. But after a few days, something started to happen. Kira started to give me dirty looks whenever she saw me, and especially to Dez, who kept supporting me and Austin as a couple.

Austin, luckily, was not oblivious to this, and broke it off with her. In fact, right after he did this, he asked me out right in front of her! And I agreed happily. Thankfully, Jimmy Starr, Kira's father, was not upset about this. In fact, us dating received so much publicity, it shot Austin to the top.

For the last two years when we dated, I was his songwriter, girlfriend, partner, and best friend, all in one package. Trish, Dez, Elliot, Dallas, and even my dad could not be happier for us!

**_What I heard, what you said, doesn't matter anymore._**

All that ended when I saw Austin's lips touch Kira's just a few seconds ago. I'm not a fan of physical violence like Trish, but this time, I went over and slapped Austin's face.

At first, Austin didn't realize it was me since it happened so fast. He turned angrily around, ready to beat the person up who did this, but he obviously didn't suspect me, of all people. Instead, his eyes widened in horror, as if he were witnessing a murder right in front of him.

Everyone around the area stopped what they were doing and watched in shock. Some people have even taken out their camera's and video cameras to record this whole thing. Good, I can't wait to read later about how Austin Moon is a big cheater!

"Wait, Ally please! This isn't-" Austin stuttered out, but Kira cut him off.

**_What you knew, what I knew, doesn't matter now therefore, cuz words just hurt_**

"It's EXACTLY what it looks like", she hissed at me. I backed away from Austin, clutching my chest. My heart suddenly felt very heavy, it almost made me want to throw up. I had this feeling, two years ago, right after our first kiss...when SHE came.

**_And your actions are the real pain_**

Austin looked at me with pleading eyes. I had enough. I pushed through the crowd that had gathered to watch and sped walked to Sonic Boom. I quickly locked the doors and put the "Closed" sign on the display window. I turned off the lights downstairs and walked up to the practice room, where I sat in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest, keeping tears from escaping.

Five minutes later, I hear someone banging on the entrance door downstairs. "Ally! Let me in!" Austin screamed.

**_Nothing you say_ w_ill make it just go away,_**  
**_so leave before you drive me completely insane!_**

I hear my phone ring. I looked to see who texted. Austin, who else? I need to get a new number. In fact, I needed to break ALL contact with him. That way, I would never have to worry about having him in my life again. I threw my phone in the trash, which gave a loud 'bang'.

**_Let's start all over so we don't have to know_**  
**_Each other's name, each other's story, it's the only thing you can do for me_**

The loud banging on the door from downstairs finally stops. Maybe I can leave finally. I walked down the stairs gracefully and unlock the doors. Maybe a stroll through the mall is what I needed.

Maybe I'll visit Dallas at the cellphone accessory cart. He just recently took the job back, since apparently working in the library wasn't his thing.

Maybe I'll visit Cassidy, who recently broke it off with her band to become a solo singer.

Maybe I'll visit Trish, who is probably getting fire from whatever job she got recently as we speak.

Maybe I'll visit Dez, who is looking for his rattlesnake...on second thought, lets NOT visit Dez.

Actually, I'd rather take my chances with a poisonous snake then to even look Austin in the face. Speaking of which, here he comes now...just walk away Ally. Great, another bad thing, he knows all the places I love going. He could just easily track me down at anytime.

**_Let's start it new when you don't know what I do. Hurry up and let's be through, don't want a thing from you_**

I turned and faced him. "What?!" I spat at him bitterly. He sighed and took my hand, which I pulled away in an instant.

"Please, lets talk about it", he said softly.

"Talk about what?" said a usually dizzy, red headed boy who came out of nowhere with a video camera in his hands. "Talk about what you told Kira just minutes ago?"

Dez opened his video camera and pressed play. It was recorded about 17 minutes ago, a little time before I had caught Austin kissing Kira. It showed a rattlesnake...

"Dez, I'm not interested in seeing a documentary about your-" I start saying, but Dez tells me to be quiet as the recording goes on.

Austin however starts to look a little nervous. "You know what? Let's NOT see this-" he says while trying to make a grab for the video camera, but Dez holds it out of his reach, and enough for me to see this:

_Austin caresses Kira's hair. "I love you, not Ally. Lets be together babe, I'll make you happy..."_

The video stops there. Right before it stopped, I heard a loud gasp in the background of it, no doubt it was Dez. I looked at Dez gratefully for showing me this video, but he doesn't see because he is now glaring at Austin with the most serious expression I have ever seen him put on.

"How could you Austin...I thought you were my best friend...and best friends don't hurt MY best friends..." he said in a dangerously low voice.

Austin looks at me with pleading eyes. "Please Ally. Yes, I messed up. Can we somehow start all over?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, we CAN start all over. Get out of my life as if we had never met. I don't want to ever see or hear from you again".

He looks at me with a shocked expression. "Ally, you can't possibly mean that...I just made one mistake..."

"Yes, one TOO many", I said now glaring at him. I walk away, leaving him stunned at my answer.

**_Let's start it clear when you just get to disappear_**  
**_Without you I've nothing to fear, I just don't want you here_**


End file.
